Take Me Back
by DarkAngelEmma
Summary: Canada x Reader- (Name) hadn't been dating him for to long, but why would he cheat on her? Now he wants her back. Please Review


Take me back

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Canada...but a girl can dream.

Story Start:

(Name) walked down the dimly lit street, her glossy yet tangled (h/l) (h/c) hair blowing behind her in the autumn wind. Tears leaked down her face and dripped off her chin and onto her (f/c) jacket. "Why Matthew?" she thought, "Why did you do it, don't you love me anymore?"

*Flashback- two hours ago*

_(Name) sat on her coach thinking about the day ahead of her, it was Saturday her favourite day of the week. Mainly because she didn't have to go work but also because it was on Saturdays that (Name) would spend her time with her boyfriend, Matthew. She smiled her beautiful smile just at the thought of him, her features lighting up._

_Ring ring_

_(Name) lifted her phone to her ear, "Hello?" she asked. "(Name) love, we have to talk," it was (Name) s best friend Arthur. "What about?" she asked calmly, "It's not easy for me to say this love but,...well...um, I think Matthews been cheating on you." The world stopped for (Name), the breeze outside stopped blowing, the kettle in her kitchen stopped brewing. Everything that was going on stopped as if to dramatise the moment. (Name) shot up "Your joking." It was more than a statement then a question, as if her brain wouldn't let the information slip through her skull. "Love..." "YOU'RE JOKING!" (Name) screamed, crystal tears flowing free from her (e/c) eyes. Arthur could hear her heart breaking through the phone and in return she could feel his discomfort. "Come round to my house love, and then we'll talk properly."_

_So she did, and he was not lying. (Name) saw the pictures Arthur had taken as proof of Matthew leading (Names) high school bully (enemy's name) into his house. After that Arthur gave all the comfort he could offer as a friend to her but she insisted on leaving not to long after. This led to where she was now._

_*_End Flashback*

When she stepped inside her apartment (Name) ran to her bedroom flopping down on her bed and sobbing into her pillow. She remained that way until her body (or her soul) refused to let her cry anymore instead she ran over in her head why he could possibly have betrayed her. It was true that they had only been together less than a year, but they had loved each other way past then. It was only when Matthew had asked her out that she had known him nearly 4 years. He was so sweet, how could she have resisted him? She would never have thought he would do something like this.

Suddenly her brow furrowed. She refused to be haunted by this any longer; she wouldn't let it get to her. She had been through this before of course, what girl her age hadn't? Why was this one any different, she had loved Matthew Williams; heck she still did! But in time she would get over him, like she had gotten over all her ex boyfriends. If Mattie wanted to get it off with (enemy's name) that was fine with her, she really couldn't give a toss.

Her cherry pink lips tugged up at the edges at form what could be considered the start of a smile at the thought of that- Matthew and (enemy's name) 'they'll be at each other's throats within a week' thought (Name). She was sure about one thing; she certainly wouldn't be having him back any time soon.

After a while she decided 'What better way to relax and clear my mind then a nice hot bath?' That's precisely what she did. She walked happily into her bathroom, put in the plug and began to run the water. Soon the tub was filled to the brim with soapy water and bubbles and the air became moist with hot steam. (Name) undressed and slipped into the bath letting out a contented sigh as the water washed off the dried tears from her face and the sadness from her spirits. For a good long while all was bright again to (Name).

Afterwards she drained all the water from the bath tub and changed into her (f/c) shirt and shorts, and a fluffy white bathrobe and made her way downstairs. She decided that a comedy was probably the best way to stay cheery after such as sad day. She was browsing through her large collection when suddenly-

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell went, although (Name) did not want anyone to see her in her PJ's she thought of the possibility that it could be another one of her friends coming round to see if she was ok. She stood up and made her way to the front door. She opened it and her eyes widened at the sight of Matthew. He was standing there on her doorstep panting, like he'd ran all the way here and was drenched in rain from head to toe and to top that off he was shivering adorably.

"What do you want?" asked (Name) coldly, her eyes narrowing.

"(Name) whatever the others told you, it's not true! *pant pant*"

"What do you mean?" she replied, unconvinced.

"If you let me come in I'll tell you." He said still panting.

Even though she wanted to kill him right now, she did still love him and he was just going to get a cold by standing there. She reached out, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside slamming the door behind him. She looked him in the eyes, her own watering.

"Why did you do it? I loved you and you repay me like this! And now you're telling me it wasn't you!" she shouted in his face, seething with anger.

"I...it wasn't me...it was my brother." He said timidly, in response (Name) pulled away and sat down on the coach, pulling a confused face.

"What do you mean; I didn't know you had a brother?"

Matthew rubbed the back of his neck. "I hoped you would never meet him to be honest, he does things like this all the time. Look for yourself." He pulled out his phone and clicked the screen a few times. He handed it to her and her eyes widened; on the screen were two Matthews! The only real differences were the height and facial expressions. On second thought she hadn't actually seen the supposed 'Matthews' face, but he was going into Matthews house.

"How come he was going into your house?"

"I let him camp there when he's drunk." Now it all made sense.

"So...does this mean you'll take me back?" he asked shyly.

In response (Name) lurched off of the coach and connected her lips with her boyfriends'. When they pulled away they were both blushing madly.

"That's the longest you've ever kissed me." Whispered Mattie, his girlfriend giggled in response.

"Oh and Mattie,"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind introducing me to your brother so I can slap him for putting me through that?"

"..."

_Yay done! Sorry if it wasn't your style, I tried to think how normal people would react to a break-up 'cuz I personally would just sit on my sofa eating a large bowl of ice-cream whilst watching Lord of the rings or something like that^-^. Don't forget to Review! Please I want to know if I did good or not._


End file.
